Tire
| Scenario = Hostage rescue ||Creator(s) = David Johnston | First appearance = BETA 3.0 | Last appearance = BETA 5.2 }}War Torn Retirement Home (cs_tire), or Tire, was an official hostage rescue map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' beta. Overview Like all other hostage rescue maps, the Terrorists had to prevent the Counter-Terrorists from rescuing the hostages while the CTs must eliminate the terrorists or successfully escort all the hostages to the hostage rescue zone. Some elements of Tire are the same as Siege as both maps feature a POW stronghold under the control of the Terrorists, there was only one hostage rescue zone, and there were two entryways (the sewers and the outside path) that both teams can use. Due to the scampy map design, the terrorists had the major advantage over the counter-terrorists due to the fact that they could camp above the areas where the CTs would enter. There were only two entry points for the CTs as they could only traverse through the sewers or the outside. In that area, the terrorists could easily swarm across above and below thus pining down the CTs with sniper weapons. However, should the Counter-Terrorists somehow prevail this, they could quickly turn the tables, storm through the compound, and surround the Terrorists from many angles. Sometimes, the Terrorists could actually recover and can effectively camp nearby the hostages or the rescue zone and could greatly hamper the CTs from achieving their goal. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Rescue investigators currently looking into a series of deaths in the home in the late 80's. It is suspected the deaths were a result of Terrorist force. Terrorists: Guard the hostages from the Counter-Terrorists to prevent the truth of the home ever escaping. Other Notes: There are 3 hostages in this mission. Food is not available at the cafeteria, which only opens on special occasions. Development The map was designed by [[David Johnston|David "DaveJ" Johnston]]. He initially received inspiration for the map when fiddling around with the texture file included in the Counter-Strike beta. Johnston received a lot of feedback from Jess Cliffe during the designing and made some fundamental changes to the initial design even before the initial release of the map, including the removal of an alternate counter-terrorist route. The total build time for the initial release of the map was a few weeks. The map ended up being named cs_tire to comply with 8.3 filename standards.A little wad (the story of cs_tire) on johnsto.co.uk It was initially released together with beta 3.0. During its run in the official Counter-Strike map rotation it was updated once, for beta 4.0. The most notable change was a substantial increase in lightning. The sewers were changed to be more straight-forward and an alternate entrance was added. One path to the balcony was also removed. Some additional crates were also added to the courtyard to provide more cover. A hostage rescue zone was added to the courtyard. Furthermore some bugs present in the map were fixed. After making its last official appearance in beta 5.2, Johnston did some additional changes to the map. Notably the inside of the stronghold had many alterations made to it. The hostage rescue zone was also moved further back toward the counter-terrorist spawn. Because of being unsure whether the map worked better with a darker setting, Johnston also made an alternate version of the map using a darker lightning scheme (similar to that of the beta 3.0 version) titled cs_tiren. Both updated versions were eventually released through his website.Oh No... More DaveJ! Flee! Flee! FLEE!!! - war torn retirement home released. Archived from the original on 2000-07-06. Evolution cs_tire_beta3.png|Courtyard in the beta 3 version. cs_tire_beta4.png|Courtyard in the beta 4 version. Cs tire final.png|Courtyard in the final version. Trivia *The wooden crates around the hostage rescue zone can be penetrated with bullets. Use this to your advantage by continuously firing at the crates thus discouraging potential enemy players who are seeking for cover. *In the latest version of this map (released separately by Johnston), there are two hidden M3s available. One is available by the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone, requiring the player to "dig" through sand by the door to recover it. The other one is in the locked down cafeteria, which can be unlocked by shooting at the clock on Colin's tower. References Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps